


Ангелы здесь больше не живут

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангелы не исчезают бесследно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангелы здесь больше не живут

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: Миссури/Клэр  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанр: драма  
> Дисклеймер: всё напрокат  
> Предупреждения: чен-слэш, нон-кон, вольности с ангельским каноном, возможный ООС, небечено

Ангелы не исчезают, не оставив после себя следов. Вместо лёгких прикосновений мягких белоснежных перьев они разрывают плоть, оставляя после себя кровавые раны, которые не заживут уже никогда. Раны эти нельзя увидеть, нельзя измерить, зашить и излечить – прикосновение ангельской благодати смертельно. Её отец сказал бы, что Клэр достигла просветления и готова вознестись не небеса.

Клэр же знала только то, что вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь жить.

 

*

Мама продала дом задним числом – уже после того, как они покинули штат, не прощаясь с соседями и друзьями. Клэр плакала на заднем сидении чёрного седана – Дэнни, который неделю назад подарил ей плюшевого мишку, остался в родном городе вместе с преданной Еленой, смешливой Кэрил и задумчивым Перси. Клэр не увозила с собой ничего, кроме воспоминаний и пачки фотокарточек, наспех запихнутой в сумку – мама не оставила времени даже на то, чтобы собрать вещи.

В машине стояла мёртвая тишина, и Клэр зажимала себе рот кулаком, давила всхлипы, но всё равно точно знала, что мама всё прекрасно слышит.

Когда Амелия Новак потянулась к магнитофону, чтобы забить всхлипы дочери попсовыми хитами, её руки дрожали.

 

*

Клэр никогда не жаловалась на недостаток общения. Отец строго следил за её образованием, за её закладками на общем компьютере, за телевизионными программами, которые Клэр выбирала по вечерам, но в их тихом городке и компания подобралась соответствующая – в церковь по воскресеньям приходила не только Клэр с родителями, но и все её друзья с семьями. Отец не возражал ни против кого из них.

Когда Джимми Новак пропал, Амелия перестала следить за теми, с кем общалась дочь.

Но дело было в том, что в новой школе, Сэйнт Кэймерсон, штат Мэн, городок Стрэйтен, не было никого, с кем Клэр хотелось бы видеться чаще неизбежного.

Она не понимала, что происходит – новенькие в таких местах были редкостью, Клэр зазывали на прогулки после школы, её приглашали в гости, ей предлагали дружбу, но каждый вечер она всё равно обнаруживала себя в своей комнате (хотя ощущала её чужой, совсем чужой) в одиночестве.

Прошла не одна неделя, прежде чем Клэр поняла, что не может общаться почти ни с кем – её физически начинало подташнивать от каждого встречного, как будто они пахли потом и грязью. Клэр думала, что Дерек из её класса – лгун, Стив только и размышляет о том, как бы поиздеваться над учителями, Карина ворует деньги у родителей, миссис Литтлстон изменяет мужу, а мама топит горе в алкоголе.

Одним утром, выглянув в окно и увидев, как достопочтимый мистер Свэйл, один из самых уважаемых жителей города, помогает восьмилетней Кэти дойти до дому, Клэр подумала, что не должна бы знать о том, что завтра эту девочку найдут мёртвой в карьере в трёх милях от Стрэйтена.

 

*

Мама отвела её к психологу. Когда Клэр рассказала ей о Кэти, она просто смотрела на неё, а потом ласково прижала к себе, погладила по волосам и сказала, что всё будет хорошо. Клэр прильнула к ней всем телом – как же она соскучилась! – но ненадолго: запах спиртного, кажется, отравил даже воздух.

Когда Клэр выходила из гостиной, она слышала, как Амелия достала из буфета новую бутылку и плеснула себе виски.

А на следующий день Клэр уже сидела в просторном, но не слишком светлом кабинете миссис Стонтон, местного психолога. Амелия неловко помялась под внимательным взглядом женщины и, пробормотав, что оставит их одних, вышла из кабинета.

\- Так что, Клэр, ты хорошо знала Кэти? – с понимающей улыбкой обратилась к ней миссис Стонтон.

Клэр пожала плечами, отстранённо разглядывая картины на слишком тёмных бордовых стенах. Кабинет давил на неё, от миссис Стонтон пахло слишком сладкими духами, а сама она слишком сильно хотела спать.

Миссис Стонтон сказала, что у неё депрессия. Прописала какие-то таблетки, говорила о важности атмосферы в семье. Амелия Новак сидела на краешке кресла, кивая, как школьница в кабинете директора.

Клэр только пожала плечами. Ей действительно было всё безразлично.

 

*

Раньше ей не снились цветные сны. Только невнятные отрывки, как вырванные страницы из чёрно-белого комикса.

Но раньше – _до_ – всё было по-другому. Раньше по вечерам они собирались за большим столом и молились, сжав руки друг друга. Раньше Клэр думала, что эту связь невозможно разорвать, что их дом – это крепость, в стенах которой не может случиться ничего плохого.

Теперь ночи Клэр были наполнены стремительно меняющимися кадрами, как будто кто-то запустил фильм на быструю перемотку. Но, просыпаясь, Клэр всё равно могла вспомнить любую деталь – цвет шляпки богатой дамы из Лондона, количество шрамов на левом запястье чумазого паренька из Индии, запах уставшего работяги из Китая. Клэр не понимала и десятой части своих снов, но не могла и забыть их.

Она старалась не спать как можно дольше, но сон неизбежно брал своё, вновь погружая Клэр в причудливый и страшно реальный калейдоскоп.

 

*

В школе Клэр перестали хвалить очень быстро, предложения дружбы обратились в травлю странной отшельницы, учителя неодобрительно косились на «лентяйку и прогульщицу», а директор взял за правило вызывать в кабинет Амелию Новак хотя бы раз в два месяца.

Клэр старалась, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Ей казалось, что она сходит с ума – за ночными снами-кошмарами, за свалкой ненужных знаний о каждом, кто проходил мимо, за запахом алкоголя, наполнившем весь дом, она не могла думать ни о чём другом.

На приёмах у миссис Стонтон Клэр старалась молчать, не смотря ни на что. Она очень боялась, что её сочтут сумасшедшей.

 

*

Два года спустя после смерти отца Амелия Новак впервые подняла руку на свою дочь.

Через неделю странная женщина в тёмном кардигане и с проницательным взглядом спросила у Клэр, хочет ли она уехать.

Не прошло и двух дней, как неприметная машина миновала приветственный знак Стрэйтена.

Клэр не обернулась.

 

|…|  
|…|

 

 _Светлые пряди волос мягким шёлком скользят по тёмной коже. В комнате жарко от горячего дыхания, юное тело раскинулось на алых простынях, полностью отдаваясь во власть сильных умелых рук._

 _\- Мисси, - выгибается юная девушка, закусив губу и ахая от слишком откровенного прикосновения._

 _\- Всё в порядке, дорогая моя, - Миссури целует податливые мягкие губы. – Всё в порядке, Клэр._

 _И только тогда Клэр узнаёт своё лицо._

 

Клэр просыпается в своей постели – никаких вызывающих шёлковых простыней кровавого цвета. Маленькая спальня обставлена скромно, но, когда днём в комнату проникают солнечные лучи, она будто сияет в их свете. Клэр нравится здесь: нравится её комната и фотографии незабудок на стене, нравится маленькая кухонька и просторная гостиная, нравится городок с улыбчивыми людьми, нравится огромные кукурузные поля за чертой города, нравится соседская собака с человеческим именем Билли.

А к повторяющимся чужим снам она уже давно привыкла.

 

*

Клэр не должна делать многого – слушать и запоминать, вот и вся её работа. Миссури Моузли умеет помогать людям, но она не умеет учить так, как делают это учителя в маленьких школах провинциальных городов.

Ей этого и не надо.

Клэр не нужно, чтобы ей разъясняли на пальцах простейшие вещи, заставляли повторять одни и те же действия снова и снова, проверяли вызубренные наизусть ритуалы. Зачем? Ей нужно, чтобы её направляли, поддерживали, вели за собой, не давая свернуть с пути.

Миссури даёт ей то, чего у Клэр никогда не было – с ней Клэр чувствует себя _нужной_.

В свои тринадцать, оглядываясь назад, Клэр чётко видит, чего она была лишена. Отец заботился о семье, но, кажется, по-настоящему ему всегда нужен был лишь его Бог. Мама… мама разрывалась между мужем, работой, церковью и благотворительностью, и Клэр получала лишь часть её внимания – далеко не самую большую.

Миссури же, кажется, видит в ней весь мир.

Она никак этого не показывает, но Клэр _чувствует_.

 

*

Миссури может читать мысли – Клэр их видит сгустком эмоций и сиюминутных ощущений, и вдвоём они могут составить настолько полное представление о человеке, насколько это вообще возможно. Миссури показывает ей, как можно защитить свой разум от проникновения, как нужно вызывать «потусторонние сущности» и как пробовать разобраться в хитросплетениях будущего.

Клэр долго не решалась спросить, зачем она нужна такому сильному медиуму, как Миссури.

\- Знаешь, детка, я тоже не вечна, а без меня много людей пропадёт, - грустно усмехнулась тогда Моузли, поглаживая Клэр по волосам. – Да и ты бы без меня долго не протянула.

Это правда, конечно, к Миссури за помощью обращаются десятки охотников и простых людей, уже не знающих, к кому податься со своей бедой – одной из них стала бы когда-нибудь и сама Клэр, в чьём теле до сих пор осталась ангельская бомба замедленного действия.

Но есть и ещё кое-что. Что-то, что наполняет мысли Миссури тёмным жаром, который не греет, но опаляет Клэр. Что-то, что заставляет Миссури прикасаться к ученице намного чаще, чем это было бы положено наставнице – проводить рукой по волосам, ласково трепать по щеке, держать за руку во время спиритических сеансов и поглаживать по плечу после успешной работы. Что-то, что заставляет Клэр просыпаться ночами от снов Миссури – жарких, тёмных и бесстыдных.

 

*

Иногда у неё случаются приступы – Клэр задыхается в дыму, ей кажется, что она сгорает заживо, будто каждую клеточку её тела лижет адское пламя.

Она приходит в себя на мокрых от пота простынях, и тогда Миссури, несмотря на сопротивление не осознающей себя Клэр, вливает ей в глотку прохладные отвары, от которых пахнет мятой и человеческой кровью. Тогда Клэр проваливается в беспокойный, полный всполохов неземного света и боли сон.

Клэр чувствует, как приступы становятся всё сильнее, как длятся всё дольше. Она знает, что все отвары, которые пытается совершенствовать Миссури, всего лишь сдерживают ангельский яд, не дают ему взять верх над слабым человеческим телом.

Но так не может продолжаться вечно. И Клэр знает, что есть какой-то способ избавиться от этого раз и навсегда.

Она не раз спрашивала об этом Миссури, но та только грустно улыбалась и качала головой:

\- Тебе это не слишком понравится, милая. – И добавляла минуту спустя, когда Клэр решала, что разговор исчерпал себя: - Да и не доросла ты ещё.

Что ж, немного времени у неё ещё осталось.

 

*

Мазь, которую широкие уверенные ладони Миссури втирают в её кожу, пахнет горькими травами и почему-то пеплом. Кожу жжёт от каждого прикосновения, Клэр шипит сквозь зубы, чувствуя, что лихорадочный жар становится тем сильнее, чем глубже впитывается в кожу лекарство.

\- Сильно печёт? – заботливо спрашивает Миссури, когда Клэр не сдерживает стона от слишком сильной боли.

\- Нормально, - шёпотом отвечает Клэр – незачем Миссури знать, что от боли выть хочется. Клэр сильная, она выдержит. В конце концов, не так уж это и страшно, не такая уж и высокая цена за избавление, надо просто немного потерпеть.

Прикосновение цепких пальцев между ног заставляет её выгнуться и закричать – слишком больно, слишком горячо и неправильно. Больно.

\- Что… что ты делаешь? – вдавливает Клэр из себя, выгибаясь под прикосновениями, пытаясь уйти от жгучей боли.

\- Шшшш, прости, девочка моя, так надо, - шепчет ей на уход хриплый голос Миссури – знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. – Потерпи немного, дорогая моя.

Клэр сжимает зубы и терпит, раз уж так надо, терпит минуту, две, пока не понимает: то, что чувствует сейчас Миссури – это не забота об ученице, это другое – то самое липкое, жаркое и неправильное, что будило Клэр ночами, воплощённое в чужие сны.

\- Отпусти меня, - Клэр пытается ударить её, вырваться из крепких рук, но не получается ничего – Миссури держит крепко, шепчет что-то успокаивающе, жар от колдовской мази, от запретных прикосновений и от удушающего стыда лишает остатков сил, и Клэр только беспомощно хнычет, когда чувствует тонкие струйки горячей крови на бёдрах. – Отпусти, - беспомощно шепчет она.

\- Прости, Клэр, милая, прости, - одной рукой поглаживает по волосам притихшую Клэр Миссури. – Так надо. Надо всё вычистить, понимаешь, Клэр? Везде-везде.

Клэр не понимает – не понимает, почему на лице Миссури не сочувствие, а чистое удовольствие. Не хочет понимать.

Цепкие пальцы, кажется, раздирают всё внутри в кровь, мазь впитывается в нежную кожу, и Клэр не выдерживает – выгибается в разложенном кресле и кричит, срывая голос.

Она не знает, сколько времени проходит до того, как всё заканчивается – минута, две, час, вечность, - но, когда Миссури ласково целует её в мокрые от пота волосы и шепчет, что всё хорошо, всё уже закончилось, теперь всё всегда будет хорошо, Клэр вырубается. Просто закрывает глаза и позволяет себе окунуться в благословенную прохладу, где нет ни невозможного жара, ни липких прикосновений, ни знакомого голоса, ни боли между ног.

 

|…|  
|…|

Клэр чувствует силу под кончиками пальцев, она царапает кожу изнутри, стремясь вырваться наружу. Клэр улыбается, успокаивая её, как маленького непослушного ребёнка. Завтра ей исполняется шестнадцать. Завтра она впервые забудет о чьей-то опеке над собой.

Внизу хлопает дверь – это вернулась Миссури. Клэр бросает последний взгляд в зеркало и улыбается ещё раз.

Завтра придёт пора платить по счетам.


End file.
